Pretty Cure Party NOW!!
is an image song for the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! series. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Let's go my friends! Let's party now! Hikari no hana maiorite Purikyua no pāti ga ima kara hajimaru!! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pretty Girls! Enjoy fun time! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Pretty Girls! To be happy! ( ) ( ) Yana koto wasurete moriagarou! One Two Three HIGH↑ Let's go my friends! Let's party now! (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Awasete tsukutta hāto de Tsunagari au sekai wo hitotsu ni shite yukou! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pretty Girls! Enjoy fun time! (Get!) (Sutāto!) Orenai yūki wa nobite yuku yo One Two Three HIGH↑ Let's sing a song! Let's join us! Kibō no ribon musunde Purikyua no hanataba wo min'na ni todokeyou Pāti wa itsuka owaru kedo Shinjiru kokoro wa kagayaku kara One Two Three HIGH↑ Let's go my friends! Let's party now! (Let's go!) Tsunagari au sekai wo hitotsu ni shite yukou! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pretty Girls! Enjoy fun time! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Pretty Girls! To be happy! |-|Kanji= Let's go my friends! Let's party now! 光の花　舞い降りて プリキュアのパーティが今からはじまる!! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pretty Girls! Enjoy fun time! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Pretty Girls! To be happy! 明るく元気!　それが今日の　インビテーション! ときめくリズム　聴こえるでしょ　準備はいい? 一緒に「せーの」でJUMP!(JUMP!) パワーが翼(いつも) ヤなこと忘れて　盛り上がろう! One Two Three HIGH↑ Let's go my friends! Let's party now! みんなといると楽しい! 笑顔が笑顔呼んで　ウキウキする!(Hey! Hey! Hey!) 右手と　左手 合わせて作ったハートで つながりあう世界を　ひとつにしてゆこう! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pretty Girls! Enjoy fun time! やさしい愛を　放ちながら　花は咲くの 傷ついたって　また芽を出す　強さもある がんばるキミに　CHANCE! (Get!) 明日に向かって(スタート!) 折れない勇気は伸びてゆくよ One Two Three HIGH↑ Let's sing a song! Let's join us! 落ち込んでいた　あの子も あたらしい仲間と　笑ってるね☆ ここから　未来へ 希望のリボン結んで プリキュアの花束を　みんなに届けよう フワフワの雲に乗りながら キラキラの夢をつかもう パーティはいつか終わるけど 信じるこころは輝くから One Two Three HIGH↑ Let's go my friends! Let's party now! みんなといると楽しい! 笑顔が笑顔呼んで　ウキウキする!(Let's go!) 右手と　左手 合わせて作ったハートで つながりあう世界を　ひとつにしてゆこう! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pretty Girls! Enjoy fun time! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Pretty Girls! To be happy! |-| English= Let's go my friends! Let's party now! The light from the flowers shine on Pretty Cure's party that is starting now!! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pretty Girls! Enjoy fun time! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Pretty Girls! To be happy! With a cheerful energy! Get ready for your invitation! Are you ready to listen to the throbbing rhythm? All together now let's JUMP (JUMP!) With power of your wings (Always) Never forget them and get up high! One Two Three HIGH↑ Let's go my friends! Let's party now! Time for everyone to have fun! With a cheerful smile we call out that we're excited! (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Bring your hands Together to form a heart Together we are connected to this world! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pretty Girls! Enjoy fun time! Though your feelings will get hurt but your gentle love Will make the buds bloom into flowers with the your strength Do your best as now is your chance! (Get!) Let your courage spread (Start!) Towards the tomorrow One Two Three HIGH↑ Let's sing a song! Let's join us! If you feel sad, find someone Who you can be friends with and laugh☆ From here you will go to the future And tie the ribbon of hope The Pretty Cure will send a bouquet of flowers While riding on a fluffy cloud The four of us will grab the Sparkling dream and have a party Believe in your shining heart One Two Three HIGH↑ Let's go my friends! Let's party now! Time for everyone to have fun! With a cheerful smile we call out that we're excited! (Let's go!) Bring your hands Together to form a heart Together we are connected to this world Hey! Hey! Hey! Pretty Girls! Enjoy fun time! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Pretty Girls! To be happy! Audio Category:Music Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Image Songs